Lagerfeuer
by Wattestaebchen
Summary: Sam macht sich Gedanken über Pete, während Jack ihren Finger verbindet...


Disclaimer: Gehört alles MGM

Spoiler: Season 7 (zu Englisch)"Chimera" (in Deutsch) "Daniels Träume"

Anm. d. Au.: das Ende ist kein Spoiler, reine Erfindung, reine Wunschsache

Lagerfeuer  
Wütend saß sie am Lagerfeuer und kaute an ihren Fingern. Sie hielt diese  
Nacht Wache. Deswegen war sie nicht sauer. Das hätte ja auch keinen Sinn!  
Nein, Pete war es der sie sich so aufregen ließ. Sie hatte sich mit ihm  
gestritten. Er wollte, dass sie zu ihm zog und sie wollte bleiben wo sie  
war. Von ihrem Haus aus konnte sie gut und schnell zum SGC gelangen. Doch  
das verstand er einfach nicht! Er meinte die Arbeit wäre ihr viel wichtiger  
als er und war daraufhin nach Hause gefahren.  
Als sie an den Streit dachte biss sie sich so kräftig in den Finger, dass es  
anfing zu bluten. Sie stieß ein unterdrücktes:  
,Verdammt!", Aus und hoffte das es niemand gehört hatte.  
Sie legte ein weiteren Scheit auf das Feuer, als der Reißverschluss eines  
Zeltes aufging und jemand aus dem besagten Zelt kroch. Sie konnte den  
jemand nicht zuordnen, bis sie ein "Flop" hörte, das von einem paar Füße  
stammte die sich in der Zeltöffnung verhakt hatten und so ihren Besitzer zu  
Fall brachten.  
Ohne sich umzudrehen oder nachzusehen wer es war fragte sie:  
,Sir? Was machen sie da?"  
,Morgengymnastik! Sie wissen doch mein Knie."  
,Um zwölf Uhr nachts?"  
,Man kann nie genug mor...ndgymnastik machen."  
,Flach auf dem Boden?"  
Er überging die letzte Frage und setzte sich stattdessen neben sie und nun  
sah sie, dass er einen Verbandskasten dabeihatte.  
,Also, wo tut's uns heute weh?"  
Als sie demonstrieren wollte, unterbrach er sie und sagte:  
,Ich kenne sie nun sieben Jahre, Carter. Hab zugesehen wie sich langsam in  
ihre Mokelüle auflösten, hab ihre schlimmsten Foltern mitgemacht, hab mit  
ihnen zusammen gegessen und war dabei als sie sich rekordverdächtig gemacht  
haben indem sie sich mit den überscharfen Messern der Kantine in den Finger  
geschnitten haben. Und insgesamt habe ich in diesen 7 Jahren bestimmt  
höchstens 100 Tage ohne Sie verbracht. Ich weiß, wie es sich anhört, wenn sie  
sich wehtun!"  
Überrascht von dieser Predigt, hielt sie ihm ihren blutüberströmten Finger  
hin. Sie musste eine Ader getroffen haben.  
,Böse Major Carter! Das erinnert mich an Charly. Er hat auch immer an  
seinen Fingern gekaut. Aber versuchen sie mal einem Kind zu erklären das es  
nicht auf seinen Fingern kauen darf."  
Sam blickte erstaunt auf, als Jack das Thema von alleine ansprach. Doch  
anstatt ihn zu fragen antwortete sie:  
,Ja Marc hat auch immer versucht mich zu überreden, das ich es lasse und  
ich hab es auch geschafft. Nur manchmal, wenn..."  
,..Sie nicht mehr wissen was sonst! Ja! Wollen Sie mir sagen was los ist?"  
Sie blickte ihn an und erkannte warum er so offen über Charly reden konnte  
und sich am Gedanken über Charly erfreute. Sie fühlte dasselbe. Es war eine  
Art Verbundenheit. Seit sieben Jahren standen sie nebeneinander und protzten  
zu viert dem Tod. Jeden Tag, wie es bei SG1 so üblich war. Sie waren mehr  
als ein Team. Mehr als Freunde. Mehr als eine Familie. Es gab einfach kein  
Wort für die Verbundenheit die sie teilten. Und je mehr sie darüber  
nachdachte, desto mehr wurde ihr klar, das Pete einfach nicht dazwischen  
passte. Seit er da war, war die Beziehung die sie teilten nicht mehr so  
stark wie sonst. Sie hatte oft darüber nachgedacht, doch diese Nacht wurde  
es ihr klar. Es war nicht ihre Arbeit die zwischen ihnen stand, es war SG1.  
Sie liebte nicht ihre Arbeit mehr als ihn. Sie liebte SG1 mehr als ihn. Vor  
allem Jack. Für diesen Gedanken schalt sie sich. Während sie darüber  
nachdachte, ob sie sich bei Gelegenheit selbst auf die Finger hauen sollte  
als ein Schmerz durch ihren linken Zeigefinger fuhr und sie zusammenzuckte.  
Verwirrt bemerkte sie, dass Jack immer noch an ihrem Zeigefinger saß.  
,Sorry!", murmelte er.  
,Wie lange schweige ich schon?", fragte Sam Jack.  
Der schaute auf seine Uhr und sagte:  
,Fünf min!"  
Mitleidig verzog sie das Gesicht.  
,Halb so wild. Sind sie zu einem Entschluss gekommen?"  
Sie blickte ihn an, dann ließ sie sich gehen und umarmte ihn.  
,Ja ich werde Schluss machen."  
Dann ging sie in ihr und Jacks Zelt. Jack schaute ihr verwirrt nach, sagte:  
,Na so weltbewegend ist auch nicht wenn sie mit dem Fingerkauen aufhört!",  
drehte sich zum Feuer und stocherte darin herum. Es würde noch lange dauern  
bis er abgelöst werden würde!  
Epilog  
Zwei Tage später fand auch Jack raus das Sam nicht mehr mit Pete zusammen  
war. Wer weiß beim nächsten SG1-Club-Lagerfeuer würden sie das vielleicht  
näher besprechen...


End file.
